


The Aftermath

by 90sbangtan



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box
Genre: Because It's What the Fandom Deserves, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GonSuk, Kim Seunghun Deserves Better, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, The Aftermath of Semi-finals, YG treasure box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sbangtan/pseuds/90sbangtan
Summary: Hyunsuk is completely devastated after the elimination of his close friend, thankfully his best friend, Byounggon is there to help him get through it. Confessions come along automatically.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, first of all. this is my first ygtb story and idk,,, haven't written in Years. hope u like it. ;; also.. if u still haven't watched the survival shows, pls at least support treasure a + jihoon. would mean a lot to me! back to the story (let me say this quickly before it gets boring) i wrote this in... a Rush?? i don't know it's 1 am and i need sleep, but gonsuk nation is starving. So ! it's too short and kinda discontinued, i'm sorry. TT (i-it is also not proofread i Suck)
> 
> pls proceed with the story, thank u and enjoy. ❤️

The day of semi-final is over and everybody has returned to their own respective dorms. Hyunsuk sits on his bed, alone with his friend Byounggon in the room. All of their roommates are in the house except for Seunghun. He didn't come back, he is probably working on his self-improvement, loathing his own techniques even more - Hyunsuk thinks and at that thought he shifts uncomfortably.

Today was a horrible day, what started with laughter, hearts hammering with excitement and tons of applauses ended up with everyone crying, sorrow filling their own selves at the thought of either themselves or their friends being eliminated. Hyunsuk was one of the guys who had it the hardest. When his friend was eliminated, he instantly broke down in tears and couldn't stop for a while. That was a major attack from his anxiety and he feels tired.

Hyunsuk glances over Byounggon, who is writing something in his notes, maybe working on lyrics, he cannot bring himself to care.

"Hyung." Hyunsuk calls him, sounding a bit too tired. Byounggon only hums in acknowledgement, not taking his eyes off the notes. "Why do you think Seunghun got eliminated?" Hyunsuk then asks, earning a glance from Byounggon who, then, sighs.

"It seems like our CEO liked the others better, maybe found them 'shining' more." Byounggon shrugs. "I don't really know honestly. I wish we made it together."

"We have dreamed of this for so long." Hyunsuk says, burying his face in his arms. "Now we won't ever be complete, even if the six of us make it together." His voice trembles at the end which causes Byounggon to instantly move his notebook away and walk towards the other, sitting on the latter's bed.

Byounggon only pats his head as Hyunsuk cries, for the nth time that day.

It's after fifteen minutes or so when Hyunsuk calms down and leans against Byounggon – who's now seated on the same bed, leaning against the headboard and still holding the younger.

"Byounggon, hyung." Hyunsuk starts again, the mentioned person only caresses his hand to let him know he's listening. "I really don't say this much." He says, slowly sitting up. "We are always teasing each other and so on, and just... Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. You have always been there for me. I'm so happy I met you."

Byounggon smiles at the words. "That's what friends are for, Hyunsuk."

"Friends?" Hyunsuk echoes, now fully turned to the other.

"Yeah, what else would we be?" Byounggon asks, his eyebrow raised and a little smile planted on his lips.

At the question, Hyunsuk hesitates. He doesn't know why, maybe it's because the amount of time he's broken down that day has made his mind go blank. He doesn't know the answer nor the motive, but he slowly leans forward. He gets closer until his face is inches away from Byounggon's. Then he closes the gap. Their lips brush for a second – with Hyunsuk contemplating the right choice – before he presses his lips against the other's.

The kiss is soft, hesitant and Hyunsuk is not even sure Byounggon is responding so he leans away – a bit in shock, a bit scared, a bit embarrassed.

Byounggon's quiet, his face is unreadable and Hyunsuk wonders how many more things can go wrong in one day. He doesn't cry just yet, though Hyunsuk starts thinking of ways to apologise over this embarrassing scenario as he slowly sits up. As he is about to be fully seated up and just as he opens his mouth, Hyunsuk's pulled down and their lips are locked again – though, this time it's Byounggon initiating the kiss.

The kiss barely lasts for a few seconds before Hyunsuk backs away – scanning Byounggon's eyes as he stares with his own, wide pair.

Byounggon stares back before the smile on his face returns. "You like me." He says so suddenly Hyunsuk has to blink a few times to realize what's heard was right.

"Do you?" Hyunsuk asks, voice small, just as the silence is about to overlap.

Byounggon only smiles. Instead of answering, his hands find Hyunsuk and pull him into his lap before he leans closer, his eyes darting anywhere from Hyunsuk's eyes to his lips.

Hyunsuk tries not to giggle in anticipation which does not go unnoticed. Byounggon smiles at that, because even though it's been barely a few hours without seeing him smile, he missed it. What doesn't also go unnoticed is the hot blush flared up in Hyunsuk's cheeks. Without warning, Byounggon touches his lips to Hyunsuk's soft, plump ones, bringing his hand up to cup the younger's jaw at the same time. Hyunsuk shuts his eyes. He presses closer to Byounggon, almost gasping when the other's tongue splits his lips.

Hyunsuk feels like he's been waiting all this time for this when Byounggon breaks the kiss. With a soft smile, he looks down at Hyunsuk and licks his lips silently. Hyunsuk pulls him to himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sooo much for reading!! let me know what you think below in the comments. ^^


End file.
